<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Rendezvous by Hermione_Stranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289975">Midnight Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger'>Hermione_Stranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthology, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Dom Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Character, Light BDSM, Mild Smut, Painplay, Romance, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Sub Fleur Delacour, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione catches Fleur doing something she shouldn't atop the astronomy tower and she simply must be punished! ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really can't help failing at this taking a break thing can I? lol </p><p>oh well this is only a tiny little fic that I did during my lunch break I hadn't done some Fleurmione in a while and thought why not. So here it is please don't be too harsh if you don't like it I'm not a real writer this is only a tiny bit of fun. Only some mild smut mainly fluffy. I hadn't read much dom Hermione sub Fleur so this appealed to me its kind of light and playful stuff here not full BDSM so don't expect that haha</p><p>side note Luna/Hermione Valentine fic is mostly done now at 5.5k words but needs some polish and could grow a little more by the 14th but we'll see!</p><p>Anyway as always comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fleur took a long drag of her rolled-up cigarette, leaning against the railing of the balcony on the astronomy tower of Hogwarts. She stared out across the grounds observing the still water of the lake, the cloudless starry sky above, and the gently swaying tree's of the forbidden forest moving with the cool midnight breeze. </p><p>Everything was bathed in pale moonlight from the full moon, nothing was stirring, all was clam. Fleur had to admit sometimes this place had its charms. She had truly been too quick to judge it the last time she was here during the tri-wizard tournament. Hermione had been right to scold her for her initial haughty dismissive critique of the place. </p><p>Fleur smiled as she recalled Hermione calling her a 'stuck up French harpy!' upon hearing Fleur complain about how cold and damp Hogwarts was and how the English had no idea how to bake proper bread. Fleur had fired back instantly against this rude interruption with '...and you are a graceless English mare!'.</p><p>Harry and Ron had to drag Hermione away before she had slapped Fleur, while the French witch's own friends had done the same for her. Fleur would have never suspected based on those first few heated encounters that one day she and Hermione would end up as they were now.</p><p>"I wish you wouldn't smoke that stuff," A slightly stern voice came from behind Fleur making her jump and toss her half-smoked joint away and hastily bat away the smoke from around her face coughing and spluttering slightly as she was taken by surprise. </p><p>'Speak of the devil,' Fleur thought trying to ease her cough by patting her chest firmly, turning to find Hermione leaning against a pillar her arms folded a tiny disapproving look on her face.</p><p>"Smoking? me? I doubt it," Fleur said sarcastically finally recovering as Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'll be having words with Daphne Greengrass if she keeps selling you that laughus-leaf stuff, I honestly don't see the appeal who want their brain all muddled up by that nonsense. Besides you're an Auror now, how can you guard the school if you're stoned off your arse up here," Hermione sighed as Fleur chuckled and stepped over to Hermione uncrossing the pouting witches arms and taking hold of her hands.</p><p>"It's my night off 'ermione, Nympahdora is patroling tonight remember? Besides when we have the ferocious lioness of Gryffindor roaming the corridors at night I sometimes doubt the need for us Aurors to be here at all," Fleur said a small twinkle in her eye as Hermione's ill-temper broke and she looked to her feet to hide her reluctant smile.</p><p>"Oh don't try and charm your way around me Fleur Delacour, I'm wise to you and your Veela ways," Hermione said sarcastically trying to playfully twist out of Fleur's grip but the French witch held her firm and pulled her tight towards her.</p><p>They shared a tender kiss that soon had Hermione giggling as her tongue explored Fleur's mouth and she tasted something strange but rather pleasant.</p><p>"Um... why do you taste like strawberry, exactly?" Hermione chuckled pulling back raising a confused eyebrow as Fleur grinned at her wickedly.</p><p>"Oh, you know that Laughus-leaf I definitely wasn't smoking just now? Well let's just say that it absolutely wasn't a new flavoured strand Daphne is trying out and that I'm also in no way some kind of guineapig for it during the testing phases of its production," Fleur said as Hermione narrowed her eyes for a second.</p><p>"Yes, It's very lucky indeed that you aren't involved anything as reckless as some ill-thought-out full hardy Slytherin scheme Miss Delacour or I would simply have to punish you!" Hermione said a semi-dangerous note in her voice that made Fleur quiver with excitement. Hermione was so cute when she got all strict and pushy. </p><p>"Oh, is that right? As a prefect of Hogwarts, you would simply be doing your duty by putting a naughty out of line Auror in her place, yes?" Fleur asked trying to keep the glee from her eyes as she put on a slightly mocking innocent voice.</p><p>"Absolutely, I would simply have to take any badly-behaved witches like that over my knee and give them a proper little spanking," Hermione said her hands moving to rest on Fleur's hips before dipping around to cup the older witches arse. Fleur let her mouth fall open in surprise as she struggled to suppress a groan of pleasure, she simply loved it when Hermione played with her bum.</p><p>"You would have to take such action even if the witch in question was too old for such a punishment," Fleur asked biting her lip as Hermione pulled Fleur tight to her in a possessive fashion.</p><p>"Oh yes! Especially, if the witch is old enough to know better! I've found that giving certain troubling making witches a rosy red backside is a sure-fire way to keep them out of bother at any age," Hermione said squeezing Fleur's rear harshly this time. Fleur swallowed hard and gave a small chuckle.</p><p>"Well, in that case, I think there's something I'd like to confess little lioness," Fleur said softly leaning down close to Hermione's face nuzzling her nose against Hermione's. The Gryffindor broke character for a second and couldn't help letting a goofy grin cross her lips at Fleurs delightful touch before she cleared her throat and recovered her stern bossy expression.</p><p>"Yes I thought there might be, would you care to join me on my desk?" Hermione asked scooting back up onto the desk away from Fleur before patting her knee inviting Fleur to lay across it. The older witch snorted then breaking her own character before quickly recovering and putting on mock pout before nodding and moving to lay across Hermione's lap on the desk.</p><p>"Hike that skirt and those robes up, please. I want the truth about this illicit Laughus Leaf operation and nothing but the truth or you will be having trouble sitting down for a while do you understand?" Hermione asked as Fleur did as she was bid baring her lacy blue knicker clad rear to the younger Gryffindor who had a positively hungry look in her eye as she devoured that delectable looking rump.</p><p>"My 'ermione careful, you look like you might start drooling," Fleur said goading the witch who quickly hit Fleur a harsh slap on the bum for such insolence. Fleur's cry was more pleasure laden than painful sounding and the witch bit her lip to hold back any more cries of bliss as Hermione hit her another spank before she haphazardly yanked Fleur knickers down till they were around her thighs. </p><p>Hermione's eyes were alive with lust as she admired that pale perfect in every way Veela arse and her already glistening pink cunt between her legs. They were both just begging for attention and Hermione was more than willing to accommodate, her own unattended quickly slickening quim left alone for now but still spasming with desire. Fleur would take care of that on her knees later no doubt.</p><p>"You are truly a very bad little witch, look how wet you are! This interrogation could last all night," Hermione said licking her lips as Fleur chuckled looking back of her shoulder a rare flush on her cheeks.</p><p>"Well as I said it's lucky it's my night off 'ermione...now did you want that information or not," Fleur asked smirking and invitingly wiggling her lovely arse that was like a red rag to a bull or rather a lioness in this case. Hermione gritted her teeth and let out a low growl before administering the hardest slap yet to her girlfriend. This caused Fleur to raise her head up high a look of ecstasy on her face as her eyes rolled back into her head her mouth hanging open in an undignified manner.</p><p>"Qui, 'ermione...show me whose boss!" Fleur cried panting slightly as arousal dripped between her thighs dampening Hermione's stockings and it was now Hermione's turn to smirk as she raised up her hand for yet another slap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione catches Fleur breaking more rules and thus she needs another punishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hadn't expected to write more to this but I kind of like the idea of having Fleur and Hermione meet up on the astronomy tower for different scenes whenever the mood strikes me so might use this fic as a place for that. Mostly light fluff but a bit smutty too not very detailed and trying to stick to 1.5k words area. </p><p>Please don't be too harsh on it if you don't like it I'm not a real writer or anything and this is just some fun. </p><p>Comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time!</p><p>BTW still working on black blood part 2 but unsure when that will finish now as I keep wanting to edit it and add more too it but it will be sometime this month I hope haha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fleur climbed the stairs up to the top of the astronomy tower at the same leisurely pace she approached most things in life with. Always graceful, delicate, and considerate in her motions. Somehow the witch always managed to make even the simplest of tasks into an art form. </p><p>Fleur made sure to sway her hips in such a way that would be rather hypnotic to anyone who would be lucky enough to find themselves behind the stunning silvery-haired quarter-veela. Though at present Fleur was by herself she still kept up this very specific way of carrying herself as she found it to be good practice.</p><p>Fleur moved over to her favourite spot by the balcony enjoying the usual scenic view before she pulled up a chair with a very comfortable cushion upon it and sat down putting her feet up upon the railing of the balcony. Even while slouched in this altogether casual position Fleur still appeared highly refined. The witch reached below her chair and into her bag withdrawing a book and a bottle of French Goblin red, conjuring a glass with her wand Fleur poured herself a modest drink.</p><p>"Vrai bonheur," Fleur sighed happily enjoying a sip before opening the book she had 'borrowed' from a certain someone earlier in the day.</p><p>"Bliss Sparrow, witches in prison volume two," Fleur read grinning to herself. She had always wanted to try one of these trashy pulpy Auror Noir Novels renowned for the copious and gratuitous amounts of sex and violence and see if it in any way matched up to Fleur's own experiences as an Auror. Reading through chapter one Fleur couldn't help snorting at the dialogue it was modeled after old muggle detective stories from the forties and was very amusing and hard to take seriously.</p><p>"When that woman walked into my office I knew she was trouble the moment I saw her. Looking at her was like taking a stunning charm to the face. She was hot like Dragonfire. Eyes that could cut you down quicker than any basilisk, filled with promise and desire. A tall drink of Firewhiskey, with legs that didn't quit. She was the kind of witch you just wanted to shag," Fleur read aloud snorting with laughter eyes starting to well up with tears at how hilarious she found 'Bliss Sparrows' internal dialogue to be.</p><p>Fleur despite finding the whole novel rather nonsensical was hooked by it nonetheless. It followed Bliss as she went undercover in a wizarding prison and had seduced some very wicked witches. Fleur had almost dropped a hand between her legs on more than one occasion upon reading some of the spicier scenes, especially the shower sequences.</p><p>"If wizarding prison is like that, then I might have to ask to be reassigned to an undercover position myself," Fleur said fanning herself with her hand as she finished reading a scene in which Bliss had gotten very close with her new cellmate after lights out in one chapter.</p><p>"Oh you won't need to go undercover, I'm sure drinking on the job and stealing is enough to get you a few weeks inside Azkaban, though I'm afraid it won't be much like anything that goes on in there," A very haughty voice said causing Fleur to jump and drop her book that surprisingly zoomed through the air before it could hit the ground and went straight into the waiting hands of Hermione Granger.</p><p>"I was going to give it back you know," Fleur said biting her lip and sitting upright on her chair trying not to laugh at the scowl Hermione wore on her face.</p><p>"A likely story..." Hermione said shoving her novel back into her own bag before setting the bag down and marching over to Fleur to snatch up the half-empty bottle of Goblin Red before Fleur could hide it out of the way.</p><p>"That's...not mine," Fleur lied a cheeky glint in her eye as Hermione inspected the bottle before glaring at the French witch.</p><p>"Theft and consuming alcohol on school premises, you have really done it this time Miss Delacour," Hermione sighed before taking a deep drink straight from the bottle and setting it back down next to Fleurs chair.</p><p>"Surely we can come to some arrangement, 'ermione," Fleur said a twinkle in her eye as Hermione fought to keep a grin from her face.</p><p>"Attempted bribery of the head girl? My, your offenses just keep mounting, you are going to have a very sore arse tomorrow Miss Delacour," Hermione said with a smirk as Fleur covered her mouth with her hand in a mock display of fear.</p><p>"Oh no! not my poor derrière...I could hardly sit down after the last time," Fleur said really playing up her fear to the point Hermione's act crumbled and she snorted with laughter before she took a deep breath and recomposed herself.</p><p>"Well, perhaps there is something you could do for me and I'll spare you a spanking just this once. Though you have to promise not to go taking my things without permission," Hermione said starting in a sultry tone but getting rather stern as she finished even wagging a finger in Fleur's face. Fleur could tell the witch was genuinely a little miffed that Fleur had discovered her fondness for trashy erotic Auror Noir fiction.</p><p>"I promise I won't borrow any more books without asking, I would like to read the others by the way. I hope you know there's nothing embarrassing about enjoying some naughty detective stories 'ermione we all have our little kinks," Fleur said biting her lip as Hermione narrowed her eyes briefly at the witch before continuing.</p><p>"Do a good job this evening and perhaps I'll loan you a few," Hermione said before reaching into her robes and withdrawing a rolled-up cigarette that Fleur recognised as one of Daphne's Laughus-leaf joints. Fleur couldn't help letting her mouth fall open as Hermione used the tip of her wand to ignite the cigarette.</p><p>"What happened to 'I wish you wouldn't smoke that stuff?'" Fleur asked getting a tad out of character as she appeared genuinely scandalised by this turn of events.</p><p>"Well I thought it couldn't hurt to try it out," Hermione said with a smirk before taking a drag of the cigarette and turning to rest her arms on the balcony bending over slightly so her backside was sticking out. Fleur let out a small groan at this enticing and erotic sight, watching Hermione smoke in that position with that intense look in her eye leaning so casually against the balcony ignited an inferno between Fleur's legs.</p><p>"On your knees behind me Fleur," Hermione said turning away to look out over the sleepy moonlit grounds of Hogwarts wiggling her bum a little as Fleur did as she was bid shuffling on her knees behind Hermione, licking her lips. Hermione who was wearing muggle clothing as it was the weekend unbuckled her jeans pulled down her zip and then took another puff of her cigarette.</p><p>"Pull my jeans and knickers down to my knees," Hermione ordered not even looking back at Fleur before exhaling a small cloud of smoke doing her best not to choke and ruin the mood. Fleur reached up with trembling hands and hooked her thumbs into Hermione's knickers and brought them and her jeans down at the same time bunching them around the Gryffindors knees as requested. Fleur bit her lip as she looked up at Hermione's pulsing pink slit her mouth starting to water but as it transpired Hermione had other plans for the Veela's mouth that evening.</p><p>"Now lick my arse," Hermione commanded taking another drag of the cigarette as Fleur let out a soft whimper, this dirty demand from her lover making her flood her knickers in an instant.</p><p>"Qui 'ermione..." Fleur painted before reaching up spreading Hermione's perfectly formed cheeks and extending her tongue to lap at the smoking witch's backside eager to accept her latest punishment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that was somewhat entertaining thanks for reading! </p><p>Again comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time! :)</p><p>Bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Fleur have some fun with clothes pegs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had some free time at lunch decided to add another small chapter to this fic! Just something light and fluffy and a bit smutty don't take it too seriously! </p><p>Comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time! </p><p>I might not have a fic on Monday by the way as I'm working on the next girl in the cellar chapter but I will try to do something short if I can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fleur was starting to feel a bit of a chill between her legs as she continued to lean over the railing of the Astronomy Tower balcony.</p><p>'Oh not to worry Hermione will soon make short work of that problem no doubt,' Fleur thought a smile crossing her lips as she listened intently for the sound of Hermione's quiet footfall on the stairs. The anticipation was killing her, she couldn't wait to see how her young lover would punish her this time. Fleur involuntarily began swinging her hips side to side enticingly and let out a tiny groan wishing Hermione was there to give her a firm slap on the arse. To grasp her harshly and squeeze and dig her nails into her delectable behind.</p><p>'Oh please hurry Hermione, you must know I've been bad again. What will you do to put me straight this time?' Fleur thought biting her lip and running through some possibilities as she closed her eyes to envision some sweet scenarios.</p><p>More spanking? This time with a crop or paddle perhaps? Hermione had suggested she might have to make use of such things if Fleur continued to misbehave while they had been cuddled up under the blankets on the other side of the tower during their last session.</p><p>"Oh but 'ermione think of my poor bottom, she shall be red and sore for days however will I be able to sit down," Fleur had sighed mournfully her voice dripping with playful sarcasm as she lay with her head on Hermione's chest gazing up at the smirking Gryffindor.</p><p>"Well I have a suitable seat for naughty witches like you that could soothe your pretty little backside if you are extra good," Hermione said eyes alive with glee as she took up Fleur's hand and brought it to her face clearly insinuating that it was in fact the seat which Hermione was referring to. Fleur chuckled and enjoyed stroking at Hermione's cheek a series of delightful images of her astride the headgirl's face flooding her mind as she flooded Hermione's mouth as it were.</p><p>'Oh 'ermione I would love that so much, I shall do my best not to break any more rules and to earn my place on this beautiful face," Fleur sighed giving Hermione's breast a kiss as the younger witch had snorted at her girlfriend's playful tone and the mischievous look in her eye. </p><p>'Aside from a good spanking what else might she have in mind?' Fleur mused feeling her slef getting slick between her legs.</p><p>Would she make Fleur kiss her sweet derrière while she enjoyed one of Daphne's funny cigarettes again? Oh, that had made Fleur feel so delightfully dirty. Hermione had greatly enjoyed herself too, grinding herself back against Fleur's face coating her in arousal gripping the balcony railing tight as she had reached her climax. </p><p>Fleur had just kneeled behind Hermione her face a slick wet mess as the Gryffindors legs had shaken rather violently and threatened to give out before the Hogwarts headgirl had turned around a goofy smile on her lips as she'd gotten to her knees. Facing Fleur she then proceeded to lap at Fleur's cheeks like a kitten cleansing her of her own arousal. While she had done this Hermione had leaned into Fleur's ear and whispered in a breathy tone.</p><p>"Pleasure yourself, Miss Delacour,"</p><p>Fleur had wasted little time following that instruction and promptly let her hand fall between her legs as she indulged the raging fire to be found there as she continued to savor the feeling oF Hermione's soft wet little tongue that had now moved on to licking at her neck.</p><p>'No, I must stop these memories before I lose control!' Fleur thought scolding herself and giving her head a little shake knowing Hermione would not be pleased if Fleur had been getting off early without her.</p><p>Fleur let out a soft chuckle and renewed her watch of the lake enjoying the soothing sight of the pale moonlight shimmering on its surface. At long last Fleur heard footsteps on the stairs and her heart kicked into gear and Fleur took a few deep breaths.</p><p>There came a rapping at the door, three delicate knocks.</p><p>"Fleur? Are you decent?" Hermione asked playfully stepping into the room and let out a small sharp gasp before giggling at the sight she had found.</p><p>"Qui, moi?" Fleur said turning around smirking at Hermione as the Gryffindor drank in the sight of Fleur's flawless nude Veela form. Fleur gave a haughty little flip of her long silvery-blonde hair and placed her hands on her hips an expression on her face that said 'and what exactly do you have to say about this?'.</p><p>"Public exposure...my you have turned into quite the little criminal haven't you Miss Delacour," Hermione said giving a sarcastic tut as she slowly stepped towards Fleur shaking her head. Though Hermione was feigning disinterest Fleur had seen the excitement in Hermione's warm brown eyes when she'd turned around naked as the day she was born looking like some goddess stood there bathed in the moonlight her silvery hair glimmering. </p><p>Fleur had decreed that tonight she would just strip off and they could get things underway quicker without #out the usual preamble. Nymphadora had grown suspicious of how Fleur always disappeared on Friday nights and had started asking Fleur to check in with her in the great hall at around one in the morning so Hermione and she had a need to move things along faster than they normally would have.</p><p>Hermione crossed over to a table and lifted up a small wicker basket filled with clothes pegs that Fleur had noticed earlier and had a sneaking suspicion they had been placing there by her lover for use this evening.</p><p>"You are familiar with these by now aren't you?" Hermione asked with a small smirk as she lifted up a clothes-peg and showed it to a semi-frowning Fleur who had some poor memories surrounding the mundane item.</p><p>"Oui...Molly was ever so fond of making me hang out all the clothes while at the Burrow. I feel she wished to teach me humility through such a tedious task. I had the last laugh however I was really very fond of getting a good look at your knickers 'ermione. Pink every Wednesday, that used to make me smile," Fleur said giving cheerful sigh as Hermione pouted slightly and raised an eyebrow before issuing her favourite command. I command that never failed to make Fleur's heart flutter and her cunt spasm, that had a similar effect on Hermione as well.</p><p>"Turn around and bend over," Hermione said sharply advancing on Fleur with her little wicker basket full of pegs.</p><p>Fleur did as she was bid biting her lip and before she knew what was happening Hermione was leaning over her and kissing at her neck fondling her breast when Fleur suddenly felt a harsh pinch on her taut nipple and let out a tiny cry of pain and pleasure. Hermione let out a small chuckle as she finished attaching a clothes peg to Fleur's breast. It stang but Fleur loved it and Hermione didn't waste time before attaching a peg to her other nipple drawing another lusty groan from Fleur.</p><p>Hermione spent the next ten minutes attaching pegs all over Fleur's breasts and tummy till the French witch was very red in the face and was dripping arousal all over the floor. A wicked and playful mistress that she was, Hermione began pulling and twisting certain pegs making Fleur cry out in French and allow all manner of filthy things to fall from her lips. This earned her a slap on the arse from Hermione that almost sent Fleur over the edge as her twat spasmed and clenched down around thin air desperate to be filled.</p><p>"Language, Miss Delacour or do I have to put this last Peg on your tongue rather than...your clit," Hermione said leaning over Fleur again and whispering in her ear before biting at her ear lobe and giving the pegs on Fleur's nipples a naught little flick with her finger that Had Fleur's legs shaking as she struggled to stay upright.</p><p>"Please 'ermione...give me the last one, I need it! I'm so close," Fleur panted blowing a strand of her damp hair off her red sweaty face and Hermione smirked as she took the last peg and placed it to Fleurs wet opening before easily slipping the clothes peg inside. Fleur's head went up and she let out a cry of pleasure calling Hermione's name over and over like a little chant as Hermione began moving the peg in and out of Fleur at a painstakingly slow pace all the while toying with the other pegs on her breasts creating a delightful mix of pleasure and pain for her French lover.</p><p>As fleur appeared to be teetering on the edge of orgasm again Hermione abruptly and cruelly stopped her ministrations and withdrew the last peg from inside Fleur that was so slippery with Fleur arousal Hermione almost dropped it and had to catch it with her other hand. Hermione and Fleur both broke character and snorted with laughter at this little hiccup. Hermione quickly regained her composure however and got a stern look back on her face,</p><p>Hermione placed the slick final; peg to Fleur's lips and gave her another command that they both enjoyed hearing.</p><p>"Suck it,"  Hermione said in a sultry tone as Fleur without hesitation and rather fond of being made to taste herself took the peg into her mouth suckled it until Hermione was satisfied she had cleansed it of most of her juices. </p><p>"There's a good girl," Hermione said withdrawing the peg and patting Fleur on the head knowing this treatment did all sorts of pleasant things to her girlfriend. Fleur looked to be ready to beg to have that last peg attached to her again her eyes full of lust and pleading. Hermione was a merciful mistress and let her hand fall between Fleur's legs and at last, attached the peg to Fleurs engorged and throbbing clit.</p><p>Hermione had to quickly place a hand around Fleur's mouth to stifle her cries of bliss and leaned over the witch holding her close to her as she bucked back into her thrusting her hips wildly as her arousal flowed like a waterfall quit amusing sending some of Fleur's juices spraying off the balcony. Hermione tried not to laugh as she imagined some poor Prefect who was in charge of patrolling the grounds looking up at the wrong moment and getting a face full of Veela arousal and thinking it must be about to rain.</p><p>"Well?" Hermione asked playfully kissing at the back of Fleur's neck.</p><p>"Je ne peux pas parler maintenant, je jouis toujours," Fleur panted her voice a little shakey as she gave a rather high picthed laugh.</p><p>A panting Fleur and a giggling Hermione slowly sank to the floor in each other's arms and Hermione peppered Fleur's red cheeks with kisses before summoning her wicker basket to her and beginning the slow and, for Fleur, rather pleasurable task of removing all the pegs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope that was fun!</p><p>Agaian comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time!</p><p>Bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I hope that was a cute little fic to cheer you up on Monday! hehe </p><p>thanks for reading! </p><p>again comments and kudos help me keep writing pleas leave some if you have time! bye for now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>